I Wish My Death had been a Prank
by Lily Alice Cullen Black
Summary: For the Ten Years Later Contest ... What I thought  Fred felt during his death and all the way till ten years after the Epilogue R


I didn't feel my death. Sure I saw the wall blast apart, but the last thing I fully remember is Percy making his first joke in years. That was something that really made my day. Despite of course the fact that I died on that day …. hahaha….get it.

I was never one for morbid thoughts. I don't ,or didn't would be more of the word, like to take things all serious. Therefore I never stopped to think about what it would feel like to die. Never , not once, which is pretty amazing al things considered. While I didn't feel my actual death, y'know pain, illness, white light delusion muggles are always so adamant to see when they kick the bucket , I did feel a part of me stay behind. A part of me that I didn't even know I had, just left. I was all good and jolly soaring to the sky aiming for the great place above our mortal little heads when BAM! A piece of me , or of my spirit at least, wasn't there anymore. It left me and I felt , for the first time in my whole life, lonely.

That's when I realized what that piece was. That piece was the connection I had with George. The one thing that told us if the other was hurt or angry or apparently dead. That's when I realized I would never see my mum , my brothers, Ginny, my dad, and most importantly George. That's when I started to sob.

Now let me tell you . You haven't heard sobbing till you've heard it from a spirit, and my wailings could've beat Moaning Myrtle's any day. You have also never experienced pain until you loose a twin. It is loosing a bloody part of you and worst yet when you are the one that dies. At the moment I felt as though I had turned my back at my brother , my best mate. It is one of those feelings that you just can't describe and can't understand until you've been through it.

I didn't see my funeral….I was dead tired...haha. I couldn't stand to see all my friends and family suffer. I did however see who came in. Let's just say I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw a distraught Professor McGonagall being led by Hagrid into the sordid affair. Among other of the guests were…..The owner of Zonkos, A few of my ,our, shady contacts for materials, and surprisingly the cheat of Ludo Bagman. My dear brother kicked him out but not before Ludo threw at him a bag with all the galleons he owed us.

That bastard…..but anyway…..that is none of my concern anymore. I saw nothing else of my funeral, and I have never wanted to. I just hope George actually went through with the promise we did when the war started. You see we knew, despite all of our joking, that something bad was coming. We knew some people where going to die, so in a moment of seriousness we did a promise, well two actually but the first one is the one that matters most at the moment . We promised each other that in case we died in the war we would read a letter we each wrote at the other's funeral. If the case came to be for the roles to be reversed I would've read the letter he wrote for his funeral. I remember how mine went . It was quite humorous for an eulogy , especially considering it was self-written. I still remember it:

_Hello Dear friends ,family , muggle hobos _

_I have died…apparently …..I don't think I wanted to…..At least I hope not. In any case you are all here to mourn me. So mourn I shall not stop you from honoring the memory of the one the only the amazing Fred Weasley. Seriously though I hope no one took it too hard….I mean you didn't feel it right? At least I hope you guys didn't feel it. Also I hope I went out with a blast and not poisoned or something boring like that . No sir I , like all respectable prankster, must have died in a amazingly loud and noticeable way… preferably with witnesses and because I feel like it , I also hope I died with a dramatic flair. To put it bluntly….if I just fell down we have to go back and try it again. I hope you are not highly saddened by my death. One of my few goals in life was to make people laugh , and to have a good laugh myself. You would be ruining , staining my memory by grieving too much. Instead live life like I did , or at least try to. It might not be easy, I know I am too cool to forget, but as my last will I implore you to do so . Also , please do not try to blame my death on any one. I wouldn't want that_

_Sincerely _

_The Late Gred Weasley_

And so that was my last will. I thought my letter was pretty cool ,but that's just me. From then on I watched my family and some of my good friends and how they went on with life. How they moved on from the horrible war and in many cases from my death.

Ginny and Harry got married and had three children. Three children that were on their way to having children of their own. Three children that got to enjoy a life their parents didn't have a chance to, because of the bloody war. It was very interesting to see my little sister get married , and have kids. It also saddened me a bit . I had big plans for that wedding, they were explosive plans too.

Hermione and Ron got married too , which I am sure surprised no one but perhaps Ron himself, and they had two kids. Now seeing my thickest , most annoying brother be a father ,was amusing . Like from the moment he got told he was being a father to now he is one of my favorite ways of passing time. His face at that moment , oh I would've given anything for a camera . I had plans for that wedding too, but they were more subtle and sneaky, so Hermione didn't notice. Again those plans didn't come true.

George , was a touchy person to watch. He , suffered too much because of me something I particularly hated. He married Angelina , and they had two children. One of which he named Fred. I was extremely honored, particularly because the kid never failed to make me proud. He also kept the other promise we made all those years ago. The promise that despite whatever happened we would continue the dream we started. That we would continue the joke shop and we would continue to make people laugh. He did follow through with his promise, and for that I am glad. His wedding was really depressing , I had imagined it differently, we had both imagined it differently. It had involved magic carpets, a dragon, and lots of paint. But I guess it wasn't meant to be.

Percy, good old Percy. One of the most uptight people I had ever met. He was the reason I left the world laughing , and for that I thank him. He married this girl named Audrey, and had two children. Two girls that for all that is worth turned out alright. They also never let their father go back to having his head in places where the sun don't shine. For Percy's wedding, I had several things planned, including but not limited to giant PINHEAD badges popping every five seconds on the air , a huge banner proclaiming congratulations to the Weatherby couple and so forth.

Charlie stayed in Romania. Hasn't married as of yet…and is quite happy with his fiery friends. I don't know what he sees in those things and I don't think anyone will ever find out. He was very sad after the war, knowing that he wasn't there with us .I say he was alright, after all who wants to see the people you love or even knew die in front of you.

Bill and Fleur had three children. Two girls and a boy…..with rather disappointing names. Rather mundane names , if you were to ask me, but then again it's there kids, not mine. All of 'em are smart , and okay looking . A vela mother helped their case, a lot. Their wedding , I had a lot of plans for but Bill gave me a very interesting threat , involving Egyptian curses and the family jewels that , well made me cancel it.

The after life is okay…I can't complain really. When I first got here I got to meet my dead uncles Gideon and Fabian . They showed me around told me where everything was and how everything worked. Once I partially got over my death, I realized that in the after life prank items are always on stock. So I pranked everyone I knew and some I didn't too. My uncles, Casualties of the war I happened to know, my dear potions professor , among others. I even did a prank war with the marauders. It was never quite as good however as when I was alive.

I was missing something , or someone to be more exact . As much as I have gotten used to being without him. I still wish I were there. I still wish I hadn't been squished by a wall. I wish my dead had been a prank.


End file.
